Emergency care often determines the patient outcome as it is critical to make accurate and timely diagnoses and interventions during the early stages of the injury or disease. The Strategies to Innovate EmeRgENcy Care Clinical Trials Network (SIREN) was created by the NIH to enable the investigation of different emergency care treatments spanning across organ systems and diseases without duplication of effort, thereby minimizing start-up costs and promoting economies of scale. The purpose of the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for SIREN is to provide a comprehensive data management and statistical infrastructure to support the network's goal of conducting high quality clinical trials that will improve outcomes for patients with neurologic (not including stroke), cardiac, respiratory, hematologic and trauma emergency events. The DCC's role is to establish a collaborative relationship with all parties involved in the Network and provide efficient and standardized central data management that yields high quality data, provide statistical support in the planning and execution of the clinical trials, prepare and disseminate trial reports for the various stakeholders and facilitate data sharing by participating in manuscript and presentation preparation as well as the timely submission of public use datasets. To this end, the Data Coordination Unit (DCU) at the Medical University of South Carolina has developed a web-based comprehensive integrated data and project management system, WebDCU?, that enables distributed data entry from the participating clinical sites with extensive data quality control. It also provides the necessary tools to efficiently manage operational activities across multiple trials, while ensuring compliance with FDA regulations and guidelines. Using the WebDCU? system, we will develop, implement and maintain a central database that streamlines and maximizes efficiency in the management of data collection, processing, and monitoring of clinical data. In addition, the WebDCU? will incorporate trial management information that will provide full support for all study operational activities in SIREN. In collaboration with the individual study Principal Investigator and our partners of SIREN (CCC, Hubs, Governance Committees), the DCU will: contribute to the innovative and efficient protocol development (including study design and case report form development); oversee data quality; generate reports for the DSMB, regulatory parties and the study teams; conduct interim and final analysis and dissemination of study results via presentations and publications; and create public use datasets for data sharing.